Bleach :Strip Poker
by Evan deivant
Summary: Another purely bleach fan fiction harem between Yoruichi only this time she's doing guys. Warning, graphic sexual content , this is a one shot lemon pruely for fan sevrice and with inspration from Demon Blade Crimson Sakura


**Bleach :Strip Poker**

****(A/N: I'm taking a break form the more serious and successful **Bleach Shippūden** crossover to bring you another purely bleach fan fiction harem between Yoruichi only this time she's doing guys. Waring, graphic sexual content , this is a one shot lemon pruely for fan sevrice and with inspration from Demon Blade Crimson Sakura)****

I do not own Bleach

* * *

><p>2 years past since the defeat of Sosuke Aizen . Ichigo recently regained his Shignimai powers after a series of series too stupid to talk about in this Fan Fic .<p>

**(A/N: I hate the fucking Fullbring arc , the only reason i did this was to be on the safe side given Ichigo was 16 around the start of the series and now he's 17 -18, i did this just to be on the safe side )**

3:00 P.M. Yourichi walks around Karakura Town while in cat form when she sees Ichigo and Renji arguing as usual. Renji and Ichigo frequently argue over the dumbest and most petty shit .

"You think your better than me Ichigo ? " Renji said to him as he stares down Ichigo

"Think i'm better, i know i'm better . Who defeated Byakuya again and rescued Rukia ? " Ichigo asked.

"Big deal , i have been training to get stronger to fight on the level of Sosuke Aizen " Renji replied.

"Oh yeah let's see how much stronger you have gotten " Ichigo said to Renji.

"Very well then " Renji replied as he prepares to release Bankai.

"Ban.. " Both of them shouted but they were suddenly stopped by Yoruichi who reverted back to her human form in front of there eyes grabbing both of their swords. Her body was like that of a goddess. She had large 89 cm boobs with firm and round apple face was very fine and beautfiul without a single wart, more or pimple , combine that with violet long hair in a ponytall reaching up to her waist. Both guys nosebleed from seeing her nude.

"Is fighting all you two know how to do? I have a better idea for both of you guys . Come to Kisuke's shop later on after Jinata and Ururu go to bed at 11:00 P.M. " Yoruichi said to them.

"Why ? " Renji asked as he tires to hold his nose from all the blood lost.

"Because i know how to settle the score between both of about a game of strip poker ? " Yoruichi said with a devious grin.

"Are you insane, no way i'm playing that stupid game " Ichigo protested.

"What's a matter scared Ichigo ? " Renji taunted.

"I'm not scared " Ichigo replied angry.

"Yes you are, you know i would kick your ass " Renji taunted .

"Yeah right, i'll pwn you anytime " Ichigo retorted.

"Then it's settled meet me at the shop later on " Yoruichi said to them as she fled the area.

11:00 P.M. Renji and Ichigo arrived at the shop where they took a seat at the table with poker cards out. Kisuke was just there to watch and serve drinks .Tessai was doing errands in another part of town. Yourichi was sitting there in a schoolgirl outfit with several buttons undone so that she can reveal her ample bosom similar to Rangiku while wearing glass.

"So you do finally came here " Yoruichi said to both of them.

"Well Renji thinks he's better than me, i refuse to lose to him " Ichgio replied.

"As if i was to lose to you " Renji retorted.

"I'm here as an referee to observe the match . Rules are simple, if your stripped naked first, you lose. The losers have to wear this ballerina outfit for a full week to wherever they go " Kisuke explained to them.

"Wait losers ? I thought it was just me and Renji " Ichigo asked.

"I'm playing too " Yoruichi answered.

"Whatever, i'll kick both your asses " Renji replied.

"Bring it on " Ichigo retorted.

"Hopefully you don't have to go anywhere important for a week because you guys are going to lose " Yourichi smiled as they began their game together.

The game lasts for a half an hour with the match going back and forth between Renji and Ichigo whereas Yoruichi didn't lose any clothing. Renji and Ichigo were about to lose with both of them in their underwear when Byakuya walks in and interrupted the game.

"Renji, what are you doing in your underwear ? " Byakuya asked him with his typical stoicness.

"Ahh.. Captain Kuichi what are you doing here? " Renji asked embarrassed to see his captain here while he's nearly naked.

"You have skipped out work again, you need to get back " Byakuya said to him.

"Sorry Captain i was just playing... " Renji said nervously .

"Well , well isn't it little Byakuya " Yoruichi said to Byakuya

"Yoruichi, what are you doing here ? " Byakuya asked as he nearly nosebled from seeing Yoruichi in a revealing schoolgril outfit.

"I've lived here for the last 100 years " Yoruichi answered.

"Playing strip poker ? You haven't changed. You're still a... " Byakuya said Yoruichi but Yoruichi cuts him off/

"Want to join us Captain ? " Yoruichi asked in a devious tone

"I refuse to join such a lowly game " Bykauya answered with a slight tone of hostility

"Really? Your scared you would lose like you did with our many games of tag ? " Yoruichi said to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about " Byakuya answered with a slight emotion to his face.

"You two know each other ? " Renji asked.

"Yeah we do, maybe i should tell them the time that .. " Yoruichi said but is interrupted by Byakuya.

"Fine i'll play, i'm only doing this to defeat you " Byakuya replied with a more noticeable angry face on.

"Very well then " Yoruichi replied as accepts his challenge.

30 minutes have passed and all the guys playing where now naked whereas Yoruichi hasn't lost any of her clothing.

"I can't believe we lost to her " Ichigo said to Renji covering his crotch.

"This is embarrassing " Renji answered covering his crotch as well .

"I hate you ! " Byakuya said pissed off covering his crotch.

Yourichi walks right towards them.

"Looks like you all have to wear that skirt " Yoruichi said to them.

"Anything but that " Ichigo said to them.

"What would my clan think of this ?" Byakuya said embarrassing

"There's one thing you guys can do to avoid it " Yoruichi said to them with a predatory face on.

"What is it ? " Renji asked.

"We're do anything to avoid wearing this ridiculous outfit " Ichigo said in a pacinked tone. Yoruichi then suddenely grabs both Renji and Ichigo's hard dicks with her hands and places her feet on Byakuya's cock.

" Pleasure me and i might think of not making you wear it " Yoruichi answered.

"That's all ? " Renji said with a devious arrogant grin .

"Whoever could preform the best out of you guys would not wear the Ballerina costume " Yoruichi answered.

"Very well then " Ichigo replied as he goes left of Yoruichi ad places his cock right in front of her face while Renji is at Yoruichi's right. Yoruichi wasted no time getting on her knees and putting on a cute face

"I can't do this " Byakuya said to Yoruichi.

"Well you would look cute in a ballerina outfit Byakuya but that's you choice man.

"Boy you must be gay not to want Yoruichi " Ichigo answered laughing at him.

"He probably has the smallest dick here " Renji snickered . Then within the instant Byakuya was right in front of Yoruichi and was the first to insert his meatsword into Yoruichi's mouth.

"If any of you mention i did this to anyone, i would kill both of you " Byakuya said to Renji and Ichigo with an intimidating galre as Yoruichi begins to suck him off.

"Boy you're business as usual Byakuya " Yoruichi said to him as she moves her head up and down on Byakuya's hard rod .

Yoruichi uses her right hand to jerk off Renji while jerking off Ichigo's dick with her lkeft hand. Yoruichi then put's Renji's hard on into her wet mouth .

"Damn Yoruichi , you're really as good as they say you are " Renji moaned as she sucks him off .

"Hey don't forget about me " Ichigo replied as he grabs Yoruichi's head and puts his dick in her mouth.

"Boy Ichigo, you don't waste any time do you ? " Yoruichi asked as she blows off Ichigo and then goes down to lick his balls and Ichigo cums all over her face.

"Crap " Ichigo shouted.

"Hahahah looks like you lost Ichigo " Renji laughed but then he suddenly shoots his load on Yoruichi's face as well. Despite both cumming on her face , they are both still hard.

"Looks like your both still hard. Guess you guys have more loads in those meat canons of yours " Yoruichi said as she licks the cum off her face. Byakuya meanwhile puts his dick between her boobs and begins to titfuck her.

"Looks like you two are still immature " Byakuya said to them only for him to lose his load on her boobs a few seconds later.

"Boy Byakuya you're out of practice , how long was it since you had sex ? " Yoruichi asked.

"Over 50 years ago " Byakuya answered.

"It doesn't matter, it seems you also process great stamina as well " Yoruichi replied.

Kisuke walks in to see what's going on

"Looks like you're having a party here. Can i join ? " Kisuke asked.

"Be my guest Kisuke " Yoruichi answered as she grabs Kisuke's dick out of his pants and begins to suck him off. Youirchi meanwhile jerks off Ichigo and Renji while Byakuya eats out her vagina

"Mmm , you have quite a fine vagina Shilion " Byakuya said to Yoruichi.

"Mmm.. thanks " Yoruichi replied as she puts Kisuke's cock in her mouth again. Byakuya meanwhile licks the clitoris while thrusting her purple dildo into Rukia's vaginal puts his hand on Yoruichi's hair and then begins to pound her mouth with his cock.

"You don't mind if i use your boobs ? " Ichigo asked her.

"Go right ahead " Yoruichi answered as Ichigo puts his hard on between her boobs and titfucks her. Renji then puts his dick inYoruichi's mouth while she's blowing off Kisuke.

"I wonder if you can handle two rods in you mouth " Kisuke said to her as she holds both rods in her mouth for 30 seconds before gaging.

"AHHH.. I'm going to cum " Renji said as he goes to cum in mouth . Yoruichi swallows the load happily .

"Ahhhh...Byakuya i'm losing it " Yoruichi moaned as she squirts on Byakuya's face .

"Damn, i can't hold it much longer " Ichigo yelled as he cums on Yoruichi's boobs.

"Hope your ready for some more milk " Kisuke said to Yoruichi and he shoots a load 3 feet from Yoruichi's mouth right into her mouth.

Yoruichi is covered with cum from all the dicks she sucked. Byakuya lies on his back and Yoruichi sits down on his cock and faces him.

"Hopefully you don't mind being down here " Yoruichi said to Byakuya.

"Go ahead and proceed " Byakuya replied .

"Very well then " Yoruichi retorted as she rides on Byakuya's cock while blowing off Renji, Ichigo and Kisuke.

"Mmmm..damn it Yoruichi " Byakuya said to her as he trustess in and out of her causing her to moan

"Mmmm..Yeah fuck me harder Byakuya " Yoruichi moaned as she rids his cock. Byakuya then gets off her and then Ichigo goes behind her .

"Now it's my turn Yoruichi " Ichigo said to her as he grabs her asscheck and thrust his cock around her asschecks and then puts it in her vagina while Byakuya puts his cock in her wet mouth.

"How do you like the taste of your own vagina ?" Byakuya asked her.

"I love it ! " Yoruichi answered as she takes Byakuya's rod into her mouth.

Ichigo meanwhile grabs her right leg and holds it up while he fucks her pussy doggy-style. Ichigo then pulls out of Yoruichi's pussy. Renji then lays Yoruichi on her back and process to fuck her missionary style.

"Let's see how well you can take my dick " Renji said to Yoruichi as he pounds her pussy with his throbbing hard on and grabs her hips while Yoruichi takes Ichigo's cock in her mouth .

"MMM...AH! " Yoruichi moaned as she gets pounded by Renji and Ichigo. After fucking for a while Renji pulls out of Yoruichi. Kisuke grab Yoruichi and picks her up.

"Now it's time i tap that pussy of yours again " Kisuke said to Yoruichi as he fucks her while standing up.

"Ahh..yeah give it to me Kisuke " Yoruichi moaned as she gets drilled and pounded by Kisuke .After getting pounded in the pussy for a while Kisuke cums inside her vagina and Yoruichi gets off him.

"Boy your pussy must be sore form the pounding it took " Kisuke said to Yoruichi .

" Guess it is feeling a bit sore , very well then use my asshole then " Yorucihi repiled bending down on all fours.

Ichigo grabbed Yoruichi's ass and was the first one to pound her spichter with his rod . Ichigo began to pun d her ass widlily with his cock.

"Yeah Ichigo ...Fuck me " Yoruichi moaned as she takes Ichgio's rod in her ass. Meanwhile Byakuya goes in front of her and puts his cock in her mouth . After a while Ichigo gets off her ass and lies on the floor

"Leave that ass to me " Renji said to her as he puts his rod into her as the same time Ichigo put his rod in her pussy.

"You don't mind two in the ass do you ? " Kisuke asked her.

"Go ahead and do it " Yoruichi replied moaning as Renji and Ichigo start there fucking with her . Kisuke then sits on Yroucihi's ass above Renji and inserts his rod into her asshole while Byakuya puts his cock in her mouth and they all begin to fuck Yoruichi.

After a long hour of fucking in total they all cum on Yoruichi. Byakuya cums in Yoruichi's mouth . Kisuke and Renji cum in her asshole and Ichigo cums in her pussy.

"So who won ?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah i won right ? " Renji answered.

"In your dreams , you suck compare to me " Ichigo replied.

"Niehter one of you could compare to my skills " Byakuya retorted.

"You all won " Yoruichi replied.

"Huh? " All of them said confused

"I was just kidding with all of you i just wanted to fuck you guys,that's all. I even rigged the game so neither of you could win " Yoriuchi smiled

"You bitch " Ichigo replied

"You tricked us " Renji said pissed off.

"I can't believe i fell for you games " Byakuya said annoyed.

"Hey guys at least the sex was very good " Yoruichi replied licking her lips

**(A/N: My second official fanfic lemon, this the last all lemon fic for a while as i continue to develop ******Bleach Shippūden. The next Fan Fiction **** would be the one with my OC Ibiki Chokorēto called "Chocolate Hornet " Which is a fan fic about my OC introduced in Bleach Shippūden who becomes Soifon's Vice Captain and follows the events of Canon bleach with plot **twists** and with the overlook of Ibiki's past and her role as Soifon's Vice Captain ).****


End file.
